JinLo Cannonshine
JinLo Cannonshine, also known as "Lord Cannon" was a male Force sensitive Zabrak Sith Juggernaut who originally served in Emperor Vitiate's resurgent Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War, Cold War, and the following Second Great Galactic War. He was trained in the ways of the Sith Warrior by Darth Marr, the leader of the Dark Council. During the battle of Hoth, JinLo's ship was shot down, so he was forced to encase his body in stasis to survive the harsh environment. Later, JinLo would re-emerge during the Clone Wars, allying himself with the bounty hunter and Alliance of Peace leader, Holly Talon, but for only one purpose: the defeat of the power-crazy and obsessive Shira Validwar. He became the leader of AFP Intel, an independent spy network that operated outside the notice of the rest of the Alliance For Peace members, except from Holly Talon and a few others. Early Life JinLo was taken into the Sith Academy on Korriban during the years leading up to the Cold War, when his homeworld of Iridonia was attacked by the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War. Under the training of Overseer Tremel, who sent him on numerous trials into korriban's dangerous wilds and deadly tombs, JinLo finally graduated and earned his first lightsaber from an abandoned armory in the tomb of Naga Sadow. Cold War Sometime during the Cold War, JinLo helped the Empire defeat a slave rebellion on Dromund Kass, and earned the attention of the Dark Councilor known as Darth Marr. Marr called JinLo to his chamber in the Sith Branch of the Kass City citadel, and took him as his apprentice. Second Great Galactic War After training from Darth Marr on Dromund Kass, JinLo became a full-fledged Sith Lord under the name of "Lord Cannon" and departed Dromund Kass to aid the Sith Empire in its effort to demolish the Galactic Republic and it's Jedi defenders. He became a well known warrior on battlefields, and help won several key victories for the Empire. Stasis During the mission to intercept Republic warships above the icy world of Hoth, JinLo's Fury-class interceptor was shot down to Hoth's snowy surface. JinLo knew the only way to survive and continue the Sith Empire's legacy was to contain himself in the ship's emergency stasis tank, and he did exactly just that... Clone Wars A group of Republic miners found JinLo's ship centuries later, lodged in an outcrop of ice. The team found him in the stasis tank, and woke him up by accident. JinLo broke out and killed all the miners, then took one of the miner's speeder to the Republic Outpost. After killing every single clone trooper, Jedi, and non-clone personnel inside that particular Republic Outpost, JinLo took a Nu-class Republic attack shuttle and piloted it off the planet, towards the Republic's capital-Coruscant. "Fatal Alliance" with the "Alliance For Peace" JinLo later found the bounty hunter Holly Talon, and decided to join her organization and help create a spy network of his own, so he would spy on Shira Validwar. Sabotaging Galactic Power During a mission into the Senate Building, JinLo sensed a dark taint around Chancellor Palpatine, and realized that the Chancellor never was what he appeared to be. Knowing this, he sets out to assassinate some major galactic power-players, in order to divert Palpatine's attention, draw him out, kill him, and assume the title of Dark Lord Emperor. In Order, to honor Sith Emperor Vitiate, JinLo would make the soon-to-be-born-Empire a rule the same as Vitiate's Empire. All Jedi will be round up and tortured until they give in to the dark side. a brilliant plan, but one that could take months, if not years. JinLo later left the alliance. He now viewed them as a group of extreme pacifist who would do anything to achieve eternal peace, even bringing down galactic power. He could not stand it anymore. JinLo also noted that there are only human and twi'lek females in it, save for Tarro. The human and twi'lek females never made him comfortable. Gathering all his resources and the rest of his still-intact Intelligence Branch, JinLo escaped to the underworld, teaching his Intelligence group how to use the dark side of the Force, and recruiting Force sensitives into their ranks. Duel With Skywalker and Tano Golden Age Of the Dark Side Personality and Traits An arrogant, yet manipulative man, JinLo will never let any opportunity slip past his fingers. He takes advantage from people, and doesn't hesitate to eliminate individuals too ambitious for their own good. Powers and Abilities JinLo was an adept at telekinesis through the Force, able to lift large chunks of debris to hurl at enemies, as well as Force Lightning to eradicate foes who dare stand in his way. He was a witty hand-to-hand combatant, as well as a good duelist. During combat, JinLo would charge large amounts of lethal Force Lightning into his lightsaber, maximizing the overall destructive qualities and increasing its potential. Some rumored that JinLo also mastered the ancient technique of "Force Illusion", although this remains to be seen. He can also use a sniper rifle effectively to bring down enemies quickly. *Favored Lightsaber form: Juyo *Force Powers: Telekinesis, Advanced Force Lightning, Force Precognition, Force Speed, Mind Trick, Force Shield, Force Stealth Equipment After becoming a Sith Lord, JinLo donned an armor based on that of Darth Jadus. During the Clone Wars and his time as chief of AFP Intel, JinLo wore a grey body suit and carried his old lightsaber, along with a sniper rifle slung over his back. Most of the time, JinLo would wear a black robe that resembled the Sith Order's ancient trappings, over his armor. Appearances *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (first appearance) *Star Wars: The Old Republic Category:Captain Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Trooper Category:Class rank captain Category:Class Rank:Captain Zabrak Category:Jedi Knight Category:Sith Lord Category:Sith Warrior Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Sith Assassin Category:Zabraks Category:Melee Combatants